The new spirit
by Rysgirl34
Summary: A new spirit is made, the spirit of fire and ice. How will her and the guardians get along? Why is it that she remembers nothing of her life before? What is the chemistry going on between Jack and her? Will they be able to defeat Pitch? Why is Pitch so intrested in the new spirit? (takes place during the movie, JackxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unknown(year:1718)

I sat up slowly, and looked at my surroundings unable to pinpoint where I was exactly. I looked around me and saw a burning down city, the flames shown bright and ate hungrily, i sat there and wondered how that had happened.

Your name is Ryan, you are fifteen years old and you are able to control fire and ice but ice only on a full, crescent, and new moon, use them wisely.

I looked around for the voice and looked in confusion.

"Who are you?"

I am the man in the moon, you may call me so or MIM or Manny either work. I looked up at the moon and smiled softly, standing slowly, I walked not but a few feet and came across a frozen lake. I peered curiously over to the ice, seeing my reflection I gasped. I had odd colored eyes, they were fiery red on the out linings and icy blue on the inside, my hair flowed down to my hips in waves, was snow white but had a blue tint to it, along with the ends being red. I looked down for the first time and saw i was wearing a bright red jacket of sorts with an odd thing on the back and a large pocket in the front, the odd thing on the back was blue as was the and pocket, and wore black leggings, i also wore no shoes.

I looked curiously up to the moon and suddenly a long, woven, staff appeared and landed in my hands. It started from the bottom appearing as though flames were starting to engulf it, while the top appeared to be as icy and frosted over as the lake itself, it was curved on top and it made a perfect 'u'. I once again looked up at the moon.

This will help keep your powers in control until you are able to master them on your own, your power is stronger being it is the night where i am at my full state along with certain alignments and this night happens very rarely giving you a great amount of power. I smirked and figured i would try them out. I focused on my left hand and felt a warmth spread through it, i gently touched the ice and it melted at least a foot thick,from the gently touch. I switched to my right hand and concentrated feeling a cold spread through and i touched the melted part of the lake and it quickly froze and was now thicker than the rest of the lake. I stared in awe and smiled turning to the moon once again.

"Thank you." The beams cast down seemed to brighten and the comforting feeling the beams brought had left. I sighed and quickly climbed into the tree near me, climbing to a high branch and drifted off into sleep.

Unknown pov

He watched as the new power source of fear had just placed herself in a tree and drifted to sleep and his nightmares clouded her mind. He felt her fear emanating from her and rejoiced in the feel of it. They black 'horses' grew uncomfortable and he soothed them with his creepy voice.

"Ah soon my nightmares, soon indeed, it appears as though she will serve us well in the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is that

Northpole

North had called a meeting for the guardians due to news that MIM had to tell them, they were all waiting patiently in the globe room and MIM showed his presence much to everyone's joy. (north's speaking, sandy's speaking, tooth's speaking, bunny's speaking)

"Ah my friend it has been long time." The moon's beams lighted up and showed told of the new spirit, and how she was to be looked after and how Bunny would be the one to specifically look after her and take care of her.

"What no way mate, i am not a babysitter." The moon ignored this and showed a picture of the new spirit and they were all surprised at what they were shown.

"She looks so young." North sent her a comforting look and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She may only look young Tooth." She nodded and Sandy showed images above his head that said, "Bunny she needs you." The large rabbit sighed and his ears fell back in defeat.

"Alright where do i find the shilla?"

Ryan's pov

I felt something shaking me and I gently rubbed my eyes and sat up, stretching in the tree. I focused my attention on who was shaking me and my mouth dropped open in surprise, there in front of me stood a six foot tall, grey...kangaroo? I looked at him curiously and tilted my head to the side.

"Good aye mate, your Ryan right?" I nodded slowly and he sat down.

"Well Ryan I'm gonna be looking after you for awhile, appointed by MIM himself." I smiled and stuck my hand out.

"Ryan happy to meet ya Mr. Kangaroo." His eyes narrowed and his ears flattened to his head.

"I'm a bunny, the easter bunny." I burst into laughter and quickly composed myself and coughed to cover it.

"You're the easter bunny?" He nodded and i smirked.

"Well then call me Jack Frost." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Really I've meet Jack Frost very interesting person...in fact lets go you can go and meet the guy." I raised my brows in confusion and he hopped down and hit his foot twice, causing a large rabbit hole to form, he motioned to it and i jumped in, himself quickly following. We were free falling and quickly land appeared, we both jumped out and landed on our feet.

A startling chill ran through me as i saw we were in a snowy, barren, land. However i quickly returned to my regular body temperature and I began playing in the snow just as a child would and Bunny gave me an odd look before getting hit in the face with a ball of snow. I fell back laughing and saw a boy with hair as white as my own, eyes as blue as the ocean, pale skin, a blue jacket that looked like mine but color difference, he wore brown pants, no shoes, and had a large smile on his face.

Bunny glared at the both of us and the boy laughed and i stood a large smile on my face, I looked at the boy and we caught each other's eyes and I seemed to lose myself in the depth of his eyes my smile fading slowly as did his. Bunny quickly snapped us out of it and motioned to me.

"Frostbite this here is a new spirit." His eyes widened and he eyed me in curiosity, he smiled and flew over to me, yes flew! He circled me quickly and floated in front of me and I held my hand out, he smiled at it and took it in his own cold hand and gave it a shake.

"Ryan." He smirked and released my hand giving me a smile.

"Jack Frost." I smiled and then Bunny spoke up and began talking to Jack and i listened.

"Listen Frostbite Easters in a few days, I need you to look after her till i come back."

"Why?"

"MIM wants me to look after her and i don't need her breathing down my back the next few days." Jack smirked and then looked at me and i turned my gaze away and his grin grew.

"Alright I'll do it, lets just hope she can keep up." Bunny's shoulders sunk and he grumbled incoherently.

"Just keep her in your sight mate." He got a mischievous look in his eyes and smiled brighter.

"Believe me I will."

"I swear Frost you hurt her you're as good as dead, got that mate?" Jack nodded and Bunny shook his head then stamped his foot twice and jumped through the portal. No sooner had he left Jack had come to stand in front of and was holding his hand out.

"Do you trust me?" I stared at him in curiosity and eyed his hand wearily and after thinking it over i nodded slowly, and took his hand. He wrapped his arm around my waist and i was brought up into the air and we were flying on the wind, I clung to Jack burring my face into his neck, scared of the high.

Sensing my fear he chuckled and spoke reassuringly.

"Its alright Ryan I've got you, i won't let you fall." I shook my head and i felt us slow down and once i felt my feet touch the ground, i cautiously peeked out from his neck, letting him go and i all but threw myself on the ground and let out a content sigh. I stood and then Jack took my hand and lead me into a small cottage. He opened the door and i followed, closing it behind me, he released my hand and went to the fire place and made one and I went and sat on the couch.

Once he had accomplished this he came and sat next to me, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me curiously.

"So I'm a winter spirit but what are you?" I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips.

"Well I can control fire and ice." His eyes lite up and I smiled gently.

"Thats amazing Ryan." I nodded and he smiled.

"Can you show me?" I shrugged and smiled.

"I can try, what do you want me to do?" He had a thoughtful look on his face and then smiled.

"Alright can you make the fire bigger without touching it?" I stood and faced the fire bringing my left arm out and felt the warmth go thru it and much to my shock the flames in the fire grew dangerously large very quickly and before it could spread Jack froze it. I looked at my hand in shock and Jack came and stood in front of me, looking at me worriedly but i didn't notice his glances, then he put his hand under my chin making me look up him. I looked up and met his gaze, falling into his gaze and I noticed our faces coming closer to one anothers and just as our lips were less than a inch away from others, a pain struck thru my mind and i fell into Jack's chest, and held my head for a moment, and coughed suddenly my lungs feeling a flame.

He looked at me in concern and wrapped his arms around my body and drawing me into him. He quickly flew into a room and placed me on the bed with care, he sat next to me and I held my sore throat as it burned.

My mind seemed foggy and as I was looking up at Jack with foggy eyes his appearance seemed to have changed and now there sat a boy with black hair, blue eyes, and wore dressy clothes. He held his hand out to me and i cautiously reached out, only for the vision to blur out and i saw Jack looking confused being i had taken his hand and was now shaking my head.

"Ry?" I shook my head and as he made his way to stand i grabbed him and pulled him back but this time to my side, much to both of shock. His eyebrows were raised but he saw the pleading i was sending and he slowly allowed me to curl into his side and I quickly fell asleep.

Jack's pov

I had no idea why I allowed myself to sleep with her, when I barely knew her, let alone Bunny was supposed to be her guardian practically. Imagine what would happen if North or Bunny would do if they saw me cuddling with her. I inwardly winced but looked down at Ryan, she was indeed very attractive, and unique, along with kind, I wish that i would have been able to have tasted her lush, soft, lips on...what am I thinking?! I shook those thoughts away and slowly was able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unseen

Ryan's pov

I snuggled deeper into the new found warmth and slowly opened my eyes. When i did i saw my face was in Jack's chest, he had both of his arms wrapped around me in a protective manner, and his head rested on mine. I looked up at him and saw how peaceful he looked in his sleep, he mumbled in his sleep and brought his face closer to mine so our noses were now touching. My face heated up and I was being brought even closer to him as his arms drew me in. Our lips were less than an inch apart and I was now a dark red.

"Jack...Jack...Jack." He mumbled and brought me even closer if that was possible and I closed my eyes hoping he would wake up. I felt myself being drawn in closer and I could practically taste his warm breath, sending chills down my spine. I wet my lips with my tongue to cease there dryness, and of course I accidently touched Jack's lips. I froze upon doing so and felt an odd craving for his lips to be on mine and never leave. I opened my eyes and I saw he was still asleep and he closed whatever space there was between us, meaning our lips were now connected and his eyes shot open and we just stayed like that both too shocked to move. I had to use every bit of self control I had to not start making out with him.

Finally recovering from the shock we parted both blushing like crazy and he stood and scratched the back of his head.

"Um stay here I have to go take care of a snow storm, I'll be back in a few hours." I nodded and he quickly flew off, once he had gone I let out a long sigh. I stood and walked to the door, obviously I wasn't going to just sit here, I walked out and walked along and came upon a village. I smiled at this and walked threw it laughing at the children's antics, I turned to a young women to ask her where this village was but she outright ignored me, and kept walking as though she had not heard a single word i had said.

I scowled at her and turned to a child running my way and I reached stop them but I had gotten a sickening feeling wash through me as they went straight threw my arm, and my eyes went wide, I turned and now stood in front of a young couple and the same feeling washed over me as they both walked straight through my. I ran around frantic for anyone to see me but was met with the same feeling and I let out a long, loud scream as tears streamed down my face and I fell to the ground crying. I heard my name being called and I looked up to see Jack coming towards me.

He carefully picked me up and took us back to the cottage, once there he placed me on the couch and started the fire once again. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, Jack came and sat next to me giving me a concerned and knowing look. He held my hand in his and rubbed it soothingly.

"Why couldn't they see me Jack?" He had a sad look on his face and spoke.

"They don't believe in you." I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Does the feeling ever go away if they walk thru you?" He shook his head and continued to hold my hand in reassurance.

"Jack how old are you?" He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I was seventeen when I died so physically I will always be seventeen, but since then it has been six years so mentally i am twenty-three." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Does anyone believe in you?" He shook his head and i squeezed his hand.

"Six years without being able to touch someone must be hard." He nodded and looked up at me with saddened eyes.

"Even though I could be in contact with other immortals I could never really touch them due to being frosty, so yeah it has been really hard. Then you showed up and I was able to have contact with you and not make you cold or freeze up..." I smiled and brought him in for a hug, this caused him to freeze up and then he relaxed and returned it.

"Jack I'll be here for you, were friends, if you ever need the feeling of contact I'll be here for ya, just like i hope you will be for me." We pulled away from one another and he gave me a large smile.

"I promise Ryan." I nodded and leaned into him for support as my eyes dropped and i curled up against him, and he put his arms around me, and I quickly fell asleep.

Thump...thump...thump...

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was still in Jack's arms, only it was now around early morning and standing across from us was Bunny. I quickly closed my eyes once again and knew this was going to be one large argument, I heard the whooshing of something and then a loud 'Ow' from Jack. I opened my eyes to see Bunny giving Jack a stern look and Jack had a smile on his face. Myself having common sense was able to sneak out of Jack's arms and make it to the front door without being seen. As I had my hand on the doorknob I was suddenly dragged back to the couch by a miffed off rabbit.

"Frost I asked you watch her not cuddle with her." I smirked at this and Jack raised a brow in confusion.

" But you told me not to let her out of my sight I was only following orders." Bunny's hand reached for his boomerang but stopped himself.

"Well I'll be taking the shila off your hands, and to the Warren." Jack's mood then darkened slightly but you couldn't really tell, unless you paid mind to the heavy snow outside. I turned to Bunny with a smile.

"Could you give us a minute?" He nodded and with a sigh he stepped outside, and I turned to Jack only to see sadness and despair in his eyes. I took his hands into mine and gave him a smile.

"Ryan do you really have to go with the kangaroo?" I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, but this isn't goodbye Jack, goodbye means when you say goodbye forever and this isn't going to be forever, I promise. You can always come and visit me and I you." He smiled and had a look of enlightenment on his face and put both of his hands together. A blue light emanated from his hands and he removed his top hand to show a beautiful ice snowflake and quickly tied it to a string and then tied it around my neck, with a smile.

"There now when we're apart I'll be with you." I smiled and had an idea as well, I put both hands together and pictured a figure of a flame and red emanated from my own hands and I opened them to see a light, red, glass-like, figurine that resembled a fame. I tied it to a string and then tied it around his neck as well.

"There now I will be with you as well." He gave a large grin and nodded helping me to my feet. Once so he embraced me in a long hug which I returned, unknown to us Bunny had come back in and was waiting for our departure to finish. Before he had released me he gave me a final squeeze and I returned it feeling as though we had truly bounded over the last few days. He released me and I him, Bunny then stomped his foot making a hole in the ground, and I looked up at Jack with a smile.

"Make sure you visit soon okay?" He nodded and gave me a final wave as I jumped thru the portal with Bunny close behind. We had then hopped out of the hole and into a lush, green, colorful place filled with flowers, and eggs. I looked around awe struck and then looked at Bunny who was watching my reaction.

"You live here?" He nodded and chuckled.

"Aye that I do shila, now on a serious note you and Jack Frost...what's going on there?" I felt a small blush come to my cheeks and and a large grin come to my face as I spoke.

"We're friends is all." He raised a brow in disbelief and then smirked.

"Friends that cuddle, say sappy words, not to be offensive or nothing but shila but you have Frost wrapped around your finger. I'll even bet you by tomorrow evening he will be here looking for you." I smirked and then got a cocky look on my face which seemed to have taken Bunny back a bit.

"Oh really Bunny and what are you willing to bet?" He got a smirk and held a cocky stance.

"My aussie accent." I smirked and leaned on my staff.

"I have one better if you're right I will only be able to speak about easter related topics for a week and if I am right you can not talk about easter related topics for a week, deal?" He nodded a full out cocky look on his face and I smirked. I walked up to a comfortable looking patch of grass and laid out relaxing and without noticing my hand went to my necklace, feeling it coldness and it seemed that Jack really was here. As I held the necklace I sent the thoughts out to Jack not to come tomorrow at all so I could win a beat. I knew I should be working to perfect my abilities but I simply felt too lazy.

I closed my eyes and simply fell asleep dreaming an unknown dream.

Jack's pov

I watched as my new friend hopped down Bunny's tunnel with a saddened heart. I had wanted Ryan to stay but knew she couldn't. I spent the rest of the day laying about in the cottage looking at the necklace she gave me.

Don't come at all tomorrow i want to win a bet against Bunny.

I furrowed my brows but decided to ignore it and I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next many years are uneventful just bunny and Jack getting closer and closer, how she works on controlling her power(no progress), Ryan won the bet though Jack came early the morning after that.**

**250 years later, 1968(i think this is the 68 they talk about but i don't know)**

Tonight was the night Jack had promised to come and visit at the Warren, the day before Easter. I had made him promise in advance to try absolutely nothing or it'd be the death of him. The past few weeks had been stressful but the past few days as well. I had been tempted to kill the large rabbit on many occasions and the feeling was mutual, though I have lived with Bunny for many years and come to see him as an overprotective brother. When Easter comes around he is pissy as hell, and stresses those around him, meaning me.

I felt a familiar presence behind me and smiled to myself, knowing it was the spirit I had not seen in quite some time.

"Hi Jack." He chuckled and then flew over me so he was now hovering in front of me. When he looked me in the eyes his expression turned to concern and had an idea draw to him.

"Lets go out and do something so you're away from the kangaroo and all of his stress." I smiled and nodded, I heard Bunny's hollering in the background and turned to Jack nodding very quickly.

"Hey Kangaroo were gonna be gone for a bit don't wait up!" Jack had picked me up we were now soaring away from all of my troubles at the Warren. I relaxed into Jack as we soared through the night sky.

"Where are we going?!" Jack just smiled reassuringly and shook his head, I sighed and we soon landed, i noticed the scenery and frowned lightly. Jack noticed this and raised a brow.

"You don't like Boston?" I smirked and went to reply but a shrill voice beat me to it.

"Torch liking Boston that is a joke all on its own." Out from the shadows stepped a girl around five foot, bleached straw-like hair, grey eyes, wearing a strapless black mini dress that barely covered her junk. Jack looked away out of modesty and I glared at the person.

"Mizu I see you have not changed in the past years, still slumming I see." She sent me an icy glare and yet another shrill voice interrupted, showing a girl wearing equally as scandalizing clothes, but she had orange hair, and blue eyes. She stepped out of the shadows and her eyes light up before she could say anything, right as they landed on Jack.

"Jack Frost long time, here lets catch up quick." Jack nodded unsure and they walked down the alley a ways, far enough for us not to hear them and I turned to Mizu who held a glare.

"Torch."

"Sudds for brains."

"Forest fire!"

"Flash flood!" We were on the verge of attacking each other, getting into one anothers faces.

"What are you even doing with Frost its obvious he and Kas have a thing." I scoffed and stared at her like she was insane.

"Yeah in her demented mind." Mizu had a cocky manner and pointed to them and words fell from my mind as I stared wide eyed as Jack and Kas were pushed up against a wall kissing passionately. I felt my heart break in two at this and I held in tears, I turned around and glared at Mizu and she smirked at my pain.

"He'll never like, dull, plain, ugly, boring, old, unwanted, you and I mean why would he." I glared and began walking off making my way back to the Warren, when i felt a hand on my shoulder I say it was Jack and as he opened his mouth to speak i cut him off.

"Can you take me back to the Warren if not I'll walk." He nodded but seemed disappointed.

"Yeah I just wanted to..." I sent him a glare and spoke with rage in my voice.

"Look Jack I really want to get back so." He nodded and picked me up and I stayed as far as him as I could in the limited space. Finally he had had enough and stopped in a clearing far from people and I sent him a glare.

"Why did we stop?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Why the hell are you so angry?" I stared at him appalled that he even ask such a question and I began to walk off.

"Why am I angry...uck your so..." He pulled me back unknown to both of us the wind and snow had increased due to his moods.

"I'm so what?" I glared at him and yanked my hand from his grasp.

"Youre so...you're just so...uck." I began walking again only to be pulled back by him one more time and I swear i was about ready to slap the guy senseless.

"Why...what did i do?" I glared and could no longer contain my anger, feeling large flames engulf my arms and I yelled at him.

"You are an insensitive, idiotic, carefree, know nothing jerk!" I stormed off and Jack still pursued, my flams not growing smaller he flew above picking me up from the armpits and holding me back to the Warren as the weather increased even more and he dropped, and i mean dropped me into the Warren and much to my surprise i landed right in the paint pool. I broke to the surface not saying a word as Bunny looked at me in shock and then once i was now on the bank he spoke.

"Ryan are you all..." i then burst into uncontrollable tears and just cried and cried, Bunny having no idea what to do spoke in earnest.

"Um I'll go get Jack.." My tears increased in volume and more came as he said his name and he looked utterly at a loss. The eggs started to pile in my lap trying to sooth me but i couldn't stop.

"I'll be right back." and with that Bunny sprinted off to i did not know where, I stayed there crying and being comforted by the eggs that I hadn't noticed North, Tooth, or Sandy walk in and i was immediately brought into a large hug from Tooh, who seemed to know what the problem was. She hushed me and i quieted down a bit and she turned to the others.

"Bunny, lets have her stay at North's for a few days, she needs some privacy, and a good chat." They all nodded and i was brought up by Tooth and we slowly walked thru the portal, we arrived in the midst of the toy room and I saw many a strange sights. I wondered of them but was too hurt to care at the moment. Tooth lead me thru the halls to a room where i would be staying and let me in and followed after closing the door behind her. I sat on the bed and simply held my face in my hands thinking of what if Mizu was right what if i am plain and ugly and thats why Jack didn't seem to want to be anything more than friends and would rather be with Kas. I felt Tooths hand on my back and I embraced her in a hug.

"Alright Ryan now whatever is the matter?" I whimpered softly and wiped my eyes as i began to speak.

"J-J-Jack...he's a..he's a...I'm a...I'm a..mess!" I started sobbing again and she soothed my back.

"It's alright shh, ok so why are you a mess?" I whimpered and felt stupid for my answer.

"I...well i'm friends with this guy and I like him alot and I thought he liked me but he...he made out with another girl right in front of me...and not just any girl it had to be Kas of all people...I just want to strangle Mizu and Kas but...if i see him i will slap the living daylights out of him." I was crying once again and Tooth comforted me.

"It seems that this Mizu has hurt your feeling by something she said, what did she say to you?"

"She said that I was a no good, plain, old, dull, boring, unwanted, and I wasn't good enough to be with him...and I believe her Tooth. I don't want to but I do." I hid my face in my hands and she embraced me once again.

"You are none of those things Ryan, you're the complete opposite, remember that, don't allow people to put you down." I nodded and there was a light knocking and the door opened to show Sandy, who looked concerned for the young spirit, but she gave him a smile and in came an elf with eggnog and a tray of cookies, he set them down and waddled off a bit, then came back and 'sneakily' took a cookie and ran out of the room causing me to giggle.

Sandy had a large smile on his face and began making his sand take shape above his head. Tooth giggled and turned to me.

"He says that if someone ever tried to hurt you or did hurt you they'd have to deal with him." I smiled and Sandy came over and I placed a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush, madly. I stretched a bit and noticed the snow falling ever so much and I immediately thought of Jack and sighed. Tooth and Sandy left to give me privacy and I quickly washed the rainbow from myself and walked onto my balcony and stared up at the sky, the moon was at its quarter state and I sighed.

"Why did you save me Manny, I have no idea who I am or what I did to have you do this but why...why me? I know you don't always answer but please just tell me." I hung my head getting no reply from the moon like usual, I gave a deep sigh and turned to leave when I felt the moons raze embrace me and he spoke to me.

Forgive and return to Jack Frost. I stared up at him in confusion.

"Why Manny, after what he did."

Twas not but a misunderstanding, let him explain what happened you are far better together than apart. I nodded in understanding and once again Manny was silent, I sighed and watched the snow fall fast around me. I understood what Manny had meant and I did want to know why Jack had kissed her so my curiosity taking hold of me I walked out of the room, I walked into the globe room only seeing North there and I quietly approached.

"Um North I need to speak to someone but I don't know where they are can you help me out?" He turned around and gave me a large smile.

"Of course, here I have a snow globe, just say the name and through the globe. If i may who do you wish to see?" I took the snowglobe he handed me and frowned slightly.

"Jack Frost." He raised his brow in curiosity and then motioned for me to go ahead. I muttered his name and threw the globe on the ground, it created a small portal of such and I walked threw it telling North that I would be back soon and not to be alarmed if I brought Jack's dead body back.


End file.
